


Love In All The Wrong Places

by typeojess



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Frost Winter, Loki - Fandom, Lokibucky, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Winter Frost - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typeojess/pseuds/typeojess
Summary: Loki, Bucky Barnes and one lucky lady get stuck in one of Stark's elevators. Loki decides to pass the time by sensing someones thoughts.





	1. Love In An Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Working out the writing outline and structure. Along with corrections..

Claudia, Bucky and Loki get trapped in one of Stark Tower's elevators when the power dies. 

Now patiently waiting Bucky feels like a caged animal and starts cussing all the while Loki pulls out a book from nowhere and begins to read it. Claudia being the calm one attempts to call for help by picking up the emergency phone by the wall panel. Hearing the elevator music over the phone she also text Tony.

"Ok, now wtf just happened here? Thought Stark's enterprise galore is suppose to be a state of the art facility! Fuck this shit in the neck!" Bucky shouted while he pounded his iron fist into the wall. Frustrated due to the situation one can sense the tension coming off of him. Breaking the energy Loki replied "No need to start acting like Captain Caveman there Bucky. Just take a few deep breaths, inhale and exhale..like they say here on earth pretend your a chicken laying an egg." 

Startled by the God of Mischief's response even fueled the Winter Soldier's anger. "You know what fuck head...I wouldn't be talking. For one so almighty you can't do.. sh..." Bucky's sentence was cut short when Loki shoved the soldier against the elevator wall in a swift effortless movement. 

Seeing the situation unravel before her eyes Claudia could not help it but feel sexually turned on by the hotness of this argument. Alpha male Bucky shoved up against the wall by the trickster God..oh sweet lord! Deciding to break this up Claudia slammed the phone hard against the wall panel and yelled "OK, both of you just chill out. Just text Tony about this and he said Jarvis is having a program hiccup and it will be online in a few. So, till then keep your hands off each other." 

Pondering her last sentence she realized how stimulated she was seeing both of them so close. Clutching her fists and biting her bottom lip she turned away only to hear Bucky's black jean pants unzip. 

"Ah there my pet Claudia..you cannot hide your thoughts from me. Does it not excite you by having me tease this fine specimen of a man....just for you?"

Shocked as Loki said that Claudia turned around to see Bucky's wrists chained up by some unforeseen force while a metal covering piece was placed over his mouth. Muffling out his voice Loki appeared quite satisfied with himself. 

"There, there. She will have her turn with you but first of all let's tantalize the senses by..." 

Quieting himself Loki stroked Bucky's already firm cock while pulling it out to show her the evidence. "From the looks of it Claudia, you like seeing this White Wolf aroused and panting."

Claudia gasped in erotic surprise to see Loki gift her with something of an offer of pleasure yet of pain. As to what the pain was..it was the pain of sexual yearning for she starved her own carnal desires that were screaming aloud in silence.

Shaking her head with disbelief not knowing how yet to respond she slowly walked up to Loki and joined in the feeling of worshiping the cock they both now slowly caressed. 

"Now there..why don't you enjoy fluffing him up with that sweet tight mouth of yours." Loki said as his green eyes met hers that betrayed long lusted hunger. 

"Why deny yourself the greatest of wants? Claim him, desire him...make him yours! Own him." Fading words falling slowly from that seductive smirk only fired up her craving for Bucky. Choosing to take hold of the situation her mouth then descended upon the soldier's firm eager flesh.

Sucking and slowly tasting his precum essence his muffled moans gradually got louder as his hips pumped harder into her mouth. 

"Such a good girl my sweet! Make Bucky buck himself harder!" Ignoring Loki's last sentence Claudia was enjoying a feast of her own. But little did she know what Loki had in mind once she was done.


	2. Rock Me Shock Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on writing outline and structure. Please excuse worded mishaps.

Sensations of pleasure rippled through Bucky's body as he felt his cock being serviced by Claudia. Unable to control his thoughts he submitted to the overwhelming desire that claimed him. Bound and silenced with an odd mouthpiece he couldn't help it but moaned louder as the sucking upon his cock became intense.

Closing his eyes as the cock worshiping continued he grunted in such a way that instantly vanished his mouth covering. Able to inhale a few deep breaths he then let out a deep chested moan that was the ultimate.

Thrusting his hips slower into her mouth his thick cock grew larger by the second. Sensing his pulsating need for release she sped up her lavish torment.

Eyes glazed over into a hypnotic trance Bucky looked down past his muscular chest at the wonderful sight that was devouring him whole. Unable to contain himself longer he ruptured violently into her hungry mouth. 

Feeling his hot seed pass into her throat as she sucked the soldier's hot cum she could not help it, but wanted more. Pacing her teasing sucking she felt his cock relax as she pulled away. 

"Damn..doll! You sure have a way of making a man feel good." the Winter Soldier said in a satisfied tone. Looking up at him and it never dawned on her that Bucky Barnes was completely naked. As in the nude with no clothes on but wearing a most handsome smile she ever saw on him. 

Startled by her silence he wiggled his taunt body to stretch few of his muscles. Eyeing every part of his deliciously sculpted body she became aware of his silent attention upon her. Feeling the tension rising again Bucky is then released and falls hard on the carpeted elevator floor. 

"Shit! Could a man get some warning ahead of time!" Bucky yelled at Loki who then smiled back at him. "Aren't you glad the security cameras didn't get that! Ah, and since the power is out that means we can continue on?" Loki replied and then looked over to the Claudia.

"My..my. Looks like few of us need to get undressed for this occasion! Let me fix this." After he said that in one fast blink Loki and Claudia were both naked. Shocked at the disappearance of her lack of clothes she tried covering herself by shielding off parts of her curvy body with her hands. 

"There is no need to shy off such a beautiful body as yours my pet." Caught off guard by his words she turned to meet Loki's gaze as she saw for the first time the true body of a God. Unable to move she stood still slowly looking up and down at the tall pale form. Exquisitely sculpted in all the right places one might define his swimmers build physique handsome but viewing him now, he was far more than that.

Breaking her spellbound moment she felt her hand being taken by Bucky's and felt his sleek metal hand rubbing against her leg. Slow caresses building up into a fast pitted fire she opened up herself more to his probing fingers. Entering her gently Bucky inserted two long fingers inside of her as he spread her legs. 

Feeling her come alive with his now warm moist metal fingers working their magic against her g-spot he felt her quiver as his lips found her swollen clit. Sucking her like she did to him earlier he nearly had to pin her down by her moving hips. Grabbing her harder against his hungry mouth he worked his fingers faster, pumping long and hard. Slick wet juices flowed from her into his mouth as she cried out from one of the most powerful orgasms she has ever felt. 

With her back up against the elevator wall for support Bucky's fingers were still inside her feeling her vaginal walls pulsate as if echoing the need for his cock.

"Feed me your lips woma!". He said and without hesitating she kissed him passionately. Tongues intertwined as she tasted her own cum upon his which drove her mad with desire. 

While kissing Bucky she felt her body being caressed by Loki, who cupped her breasts and softly pinched her nipples. Whispering in her ear while teasing her Loki smiled "My dear Claudia whom shall be loved and fucked senseless, care if I partake in your delights?"

Without thinking she slowly backed up into Loki and lowered herself down to accommodate to his throbbing manhood. Feeling the head of his cock as he teased her swollen clit then with one swift force he entered her hard.


	3. I Get Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the overall writing layout and structure.

Feeling the fullness of his needing cock she arched her head back in pleasure as he pumped his hips with a teasing manner igniting more fuel to her fire. Each slow movement as he became familiar with her body his cock twitched as he heard her soft moans of approval.

Gazing down at her luscious ass Loki could not help it as his fingers dug deeper into her flesh. A slow smile appeared across his face as he knew she would have red marks and bruising across her buttocks. Knowing that he was the cause to this made him pick up his pace while driving his cock deeper.

Closing her eyes while biting down on her bottom lip she felt Bucky's metal hand between her legs as he stroked her swollen flesh bud. Coming to life before his eyes Bucky felt the slickness of her desire and took it upon himself to join into this erotic mixture of flesh for fantasy.

"Oh my Fuckin' god! You look so beautiful that that. One hot sexy doll!". Cutting into Bucky's sentence Loki ordered him to suck the savory flesh flower that was before him.

Not questioning the God, the soldier took in the scene before him as he saw raw sex at its best with two others enjoying themselves. Hot damn he thought to himself as he saw Loki pound away Claudia as his metal hand was stroking her sensitive mound. Cock, pussy full of cock, full breasts with horny taunt nipples and much more made Bucky ache even harder. Feeling the fullness of his own tight scrotum his cock slightly moved with hunger. 

With his other free hand he stroked the tip of manhood slowly as precum glistened from its top. Swirling his fingers upon himself he cupped his rock hard flesh rod giving part of his body sensual relief. Closing his eyes he then inhaled the sex musk that penetrated his senses. Torn between fucking her large breasts or madly devouring her engorged clit Bucky's mouth found its way upon her. 

Capturing her clit between his sensual lips his tongue swirled around her puckered nub sucking with a fevered need. Claudia felt herself losing control as she felt both his hands upon her breasts softly pinching her long nipples that sent a bolt of lightening down to her core. 

Between being fucked by Loki from behind and her being loved by Bucky's sucking assault she lost all sense to where she was and what she was doing. Hearing deep masculine moaning along with the sounds of wet moving bodies and the slick juices they created was the point where she lost it. 

Looking down to her firm round ass Loki knew this was her taking and giving, and she loved it. Bending down close to her ear while smacking his rod into her he whispered "Claudia, don't fight it. Cum for me and ME ALONE! Do you understand!"

Hearing Loki's voice undid her being. Loudly she moaned like a wanton bitch in heat as her insides caved in to ripples that tore throughout her body. What felt like a non stop orgasm she felt another wave of cumming again. 

"Oh fuck! Loki make me cum! LOKIIII!" Hearing her desperate plea the God of sex then impaled himself fuller inside of her knowing she undid his world right there. 

Feeling her vaginal walls climax around his cock and feeling her need for him, he let out a growl as he came hard into her. Slowly pumping his hips long and hard into her making sure she claimed his cum, Loki now slid out of her. 

Arching her back to his chest for support Loki kept her upright to let the starving soldier enjoy eating her out. Feeling physically exhausted from Loki's sexual attack she gave into the pleasure Bucky now provided her.


	4. Up All Night To Get Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on writing structure and overall story. Please excuse writing mishaps.

Tearing into her Bucky muffled his face into her apex of her desire. Inflamed with lust and claiming her release he sped up his sucking while fondling her breasts. Teasing each nipple with his eager fingers he felt her squirming from over sensitivity. Feeling something close near his face he found Loki's fingers working their way into the sweet opening he was enjoying.

Giving her the best clit head while Loki fucked her with his long fingers, Bucky wanted to taste that delicious cum cream from her earlier orgasm. Fucking and sucking he wanted to prolong this moment.

"Oooh Bucky, keep going.. Loki, please go deeper! Both of you... faster! Ahh-oooh!" Hearing her wanton pleas both lovers focused on one objective. Pleasure the lady and make her happy. 

Hearing her let out a long sweet moan of ecstasy both Bucky and Loki took her hard. Like a volcano erupting its lava Claudia let out her orgasm which consumed her and her lovers. 

Pouring her essence atop of Loki's long fingers he then inserted them into her mouth. Tasting herself along with both of their cum mixture she closed her eyes as she felt Bucky's tongue glide into her.

Devouring the sweet nectar of theirs was the reward he was craving from both. Thinking about it his tongue eagerly sought out its sticky reward. Taking her everything Bucky craved his own desires to be satisfied. Without her knowing with one swift move Bucky entered her smoothly. All at once she felt her core being consumed by his flames of lust and gave into his wild ride.

Such a rich feeling to have ones body adored by these men, she felt like a lioness with both her alpha mates ready for her at any given notice. 

Relaxing into the strong bodied tempo of Bucky's hips pounding into her, she could not help it but be taken away by this Winter Soldiers heavy steady rhythm. Unlike Loki, Bucky had a more tender solid approach to her body which she could get accustomed to. Shocked in thinking that she felt Loki's lips descend upon hers. 

Such fevered kisses he possessed which seem to stop time itself she felt apart of herself being swept away. 

Briefly parting the kiss Loki looked into her eyes as he caressed her face while whispering. "Like your soldier said before. Give me your lips woman, but your not... just any woman. For myself speaking it should be rephrased. Feed me those luscious sweet lips of yours my love of all loves." 

Hearing him say that she could not help it but drown into his sea of adoration. Pressing his lips again to hers she gave into his spellbinding kiss. Such heartfelt words of expression relaxed her as she felt her body crashing into the shores of Loki and Bucky's lovemaking.


	5. Up All Night To Get Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse writing structure mishaps.

Never in their lives had they had such completion by unbound physical pleasure. Loki enjoying himself, Bucky loosing himself in the moment and Claudia letting herself run wild for once.

Sensing the over powering atmosphere between all of them Loki smiled. Taking the situation up another erotic notch he broke his kiss from Claudia and made his way around to Bucky's side and asked "Care if I enjoy feeding into your desires...since your thoughts say else wise?"

Unable to speak for he was all consumed by hungered lust Bucky's response was a devilish grin. Taking that as a yes Loki was ready to explore his handsome body. Already tasting this exotic prey Loki tugged onto Bucky's hair bringing him closer and nibbled small bites along his jawline. 

Inhaling his musky scent from sex that lingered upon his face only made Loki yearn for him. Planting kisses along side his mouth he then took his lips. Owning every savory moan of his, Loki's cock shot up instantly as he tasted his cum upon his tongue.

While enjoying Claudia's body Bucky wanted more. More of something to tame his fire then he realized Loki was providing just that. Feeling his cool hands upon his body Bucky let out a long deep moan. 

Relishing in his sweet torture Loki quietly said "You should be worshiped as well Winter Frost. And my body shall worship yours!" were the last words Bucky heard as he felt Loki's cock behind him.

Thick precum made its way out of Loki's cock head which he then used to smear Bucky's back-way. Biting his lower lip Bucky couldn't take the teasing upon him and raised his ass. Seeing Bucky's hips pumping his cock into Claudia sweet pussy Loki was taking in the glorious view. 

Making sure not to injure him Loki paced himself slowly as he spit onto his cock head to lube himself. Feeling the tight pressure of Bucky's ass Loki inched his cock into his hot depths. Inch by slow inch the God felt all the emotions coursing throughout his body. Cock and internal cock inside him Loki knew that they all worshiped each other. 

Pumping his cock slowly into Bucky's ass, Loki felt him tighten just for a brief moment. Moaning in a animalistic manner Bucky felt Loki bite down hard onto his metal shoulder marking parts of the metal with his teeth. "Fuck.. I need cum. God..I need to cum!" Bucky grunted his demands loudly to both.

As if being fucked wasn't enough Bucky grabbed Claudia's hair, bit down on her neck and demanded "That's it my sweet baby doll. I want you to cum real hard and loud for Daddy! Can you do that?"

Pumping himself harder into her body waiting for a reply he increased his speed. Hearing his demand she moaned her words aloud "Yes Daddy! I cum only for you." As she said that she spiraled into a blissful state as she felt her own powerful release as she came upon his cock.

Feeling her wet tight walls squeeze around his full cock in a strong climax he felt himself tighten. Feeling both lovers on him Bucky lost it hard, right then and there. Cumming a massive load unlike anytime before Bucky unleashed his cum into her.

Fueling the already tightening desire Loki pumped his thick conda into Bucky and busted into liquid flames. Pouring himself into Bucky as he did to Claudia, Loki came hard as his body convulsed violently. 

In their meat triangle, all tangled little did they know the power came on and the security cameras taped the last twenty minutes of their live fuck fest.  
***********  
Not to soon after.................Tony and Captain entered into Stark Tower. Flipping on his gadgets Tony voiced for Jarvis. "Jarvis where are Claudia and the others? Have they made it safety out of the elevator?" Puzzled from a brief pause Tony was shown the location to where they were and still at. Shocked at seeing the footage in front of him Tony shut the program down before Steve could see or comment on it. 

Red faced with disbelief Tony turned to Steve. "Hey Cap, how about we go grab some pizza and beers downtown?"


End file.
